


About Last Night

by uncafeavecbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bucky's Henley, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Teasing, The SS HBC, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: There’s very little that Bucky can forget, particularly something you said last night. Something about how he looks in his favourite henley.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eurynome827](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurynome827/gifts).



> Hello, my loves. This is absolutely because of a friend and something she said about Beefy!Bucky, naturally, I had to write something inspired by it. And yes, this made me fall in love with him all over again. Every inch of muscle that’s barely contained in that snug henley and of course, his heart. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Warm, golden light of morning. Notes of freshly brewed coffee. Giggles, soft and full of delight, as a strong pair of arms wind tight around your waist. Kisses scatter along the column of your neck. Fingers dance dangerously close between your thighs. The contrast of cool metal and you shiver in delight, turning in Bucky’s arms, the motion marked with a gasp. Bucky Barnes, smirking in all his glory of a henley.

“Bucky,” You admonish, though want has already begun to seep through your tone. “You wore that last night.”

“I know, I don’t care,” His smooth reply is punctuated with a silent step of dominance. “Remind me what you said last night, doll?”

“Bucky,” You say his name far too breathlessly, pinned against the kitchen counter. “I think you remember just fine.”

“Something like,” His grin is hidden by your ear, breath hot and voice dropping an octave low. “ _I’m sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if I try hard enough_.”

The moan that leaves your mouth is high-pitched, whiny, embarrassed and yet, entirely _needy_. Few sights are as erotic as Bucky in a taut Henley and tight jeans. Maroon, a shade seemingly purposed to draw attention to the pink of his mouth. Lips curved up in a smirk amongst stubble peppered with white. Dark hair frames the sharp angle of his jaw. And as handsome as he is, your gaze falls lower still.

Fingers, a delicate skim over strong shoulders. Muscle, the curve of it hugged by soft material. Your touch, your gaze, both are in worshipful of awe of Bucky. There’s little doubt of how flirtatious he is, a man of charm and smile. He must know how attractive he is, but you’re not dissuaded, intent on proving your claim. Bucky, he’s nothing short of a work of art. Brooding and beefy and beautiful. Perhaps you’re right, perhaps you could find sexual gratification if you stared at him long enough. And God, in the henley and jeans, it’s hardly a wonder that you’re so _wet_.

You’re helpless to resist, surrendering with little regret to a kiss that’s messy but rife with hunger. Lips chasing his and fingers gripping his shoulders. Air suddenly hot with lust, thick with sex, rippling with a breathless giggle that fades into a whimper. Bucky’s grin is devilish, thick thighs spread on the counter, you straddling one. 

“Don’t be shy, doll,” He murmurs, arousal just as heavy in his voice as it is in his eyes. “Ride my thigh, get yourself off on it, make a fucking mess of it.”

“Steve will be here any minute- “

A flash of something dark in those soulful blue eyes. And you obey. Willingly, wantonly, whorishly.

“Bucky!”

God, Bucky’s _heavenly_. You paint a dirty picture, rocking down on his thigh in the middle of the kitchen. Desire, it’s hot pin pricks all over your body. It’s pleasure that courses through you. It’s dizzying bliss that fogs your mind. You obey Bucky with a steady roll of your hips and sultry expression he groans aloud at. His name is all you know after that. You grasp his hair between your fingers, tugging at it harshly and it earns you such a sinful moan you’re ready to fall apart at the seams.

A knock on the door that snaps your eyes open. A rude awakening and your eyes swell in size but Bucky is unperturbed, fingers all but roughly biting into your hips as if nothing else in the world matters. And he lets out a grunt, animalistic and rough, a warning that he’s otherwise busy.

“Bucky,” comes Steve’s voice. “Let’s go!”

Bucky snarls and scrapes his teeth down your neck. And you, your pace is relentless and you’re scorching all over. Moans you bite back. He grins wickedly, flexing the muscles of his thigh in a way you never imagined possible and _God_ , it’s almost too much. You cry out as another knock rattles on the door.

“Bucky,” yells Steve. “We’ll be late!”

You’re so close. Right there on the edge. At the mercy of pleasure that Bucky seems hellbent on forcing on you. Desperation to come and the fear of being caught swirl in your tummy, walls fluttering around an aching emptiness when there’s an all too audible jingle of keys. Wilderness flickers in Bucky’s eyes, an excited kind of arousal that can only be described as _scandalous_. He’s everything when he’s like this. 

“You’re lovin’ this, aren’t you?” gruffs Bucky. “You want him to see, don’t you, doll?”

A throaty moan falls from your lips just as the front door crashes open. Bucky tips your hips just right exactly as Steve steps over the threshold and you cry out. It’s wrong, you should stop, but you _can’t_. Not when Bucky presses a cool finger against your clit. Metal a cool shock and you’re lost in the sensation.

“Come for me, doll,” orders Bucky in gravelly words. “Come all over my thigh.”

And how can you do anything but come? Unravelling at the seams and yanking on Bucky’s hair harshly enough to pull a growl from him. Uncaring of your unsuspecting audience as pleasure prickles at every inch of your skin. Bucky groans into the crook of your neck, cock maddeningly hard in his jeans as your wetness all but soaks the denim. Bucky, in all his glory of a henley and jeans that barely contain him and he’s never felt better under you.

It’s Steve that shatters your bubble of bliss, huffing out in exasperation. You’re mortified, embarrassment creeps over you and a well-aimed smack catches Bucky on the shoulder. He chuckles heartily, shoulders shaking and there’s pure satisfaction etched on his handsomely scruffy face. A sigh as Steve pulls open the refrigerator beside you and helps himself to a bottle of water.

“You’re a show off, Buck.”

“Yeah, Stevie? Why, you think you could get some kind of sexual gratification if you stared at us hard enough?”

“Bucky!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
